Crimson Guard (2nd)
of Amazon Nation |flag = CGFlagSmall.png |motto = |team = Red |color1 = #d5d5d5 |color2 = #EE0000 |color3 = |color4 = #EE0000 |color5 = #000000 |color6 = |color7 = |color8 = #FFFFFF |founder = Weezy |foundedon = February 11, 2011 |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://www.crimson-guard.co.cc/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cg |ircchannel = #cg |othernotes = |statsdate = February 11, 2011 |totalnations = 3 |totalstrength = 40,186 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 13,395 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.18 }} Charter Preamble This document is hereby created in order to bind the nations of the Crimson Guard, and to establish the parameters of their interaction. The Crimson Guard is hereby established as a Red Sphere alliance of free nations, which will for the perpetuity of its existence remain bound to the ideals of honour, sovereignty and sacrifice, and shall endorse any dignified means of protection in order to secure these, the highest of ideals. Article I: The General Assembly Section 1: Admissions Any nation that has met the following requirement may apply for admission into the Guard: *Applicant must not be on any ZI lists. *Applicant must not be in a state of war with any nation or alliance. *Applicant must be a member of the red team. Upon comprehensive acceptance into the Crimson Guard, member nations shall automatically receive admittance to The General Assembly. Members of The General Assembly shall be considered equals. Neither discrimination nor differing treatment of an official nature shall be placed upon a member due to the length of their membership, nor for any other reason. Section 2. Resignations Any member who resigns from the Guard during times of peace must return all aid given within the last 30 days in full and must post an official resignation on the forums. Any member who resigns from the Guard during times of war, will be never be admitted back into the Guard. Section 3. Explulsion Should a member of The General Assembly fail to demonstrate behaviour worthy of his/her station, such shall be grounds for expulsion by the Emperor. Should a member of The General Assembly be expelled, they may not reapply for admission until a period of 30 days has passed. Article II: The Emperor *The Emperor shall be the supreme head of the Crimson Guard. *The Emperor may remove and replace members of the Imperial Council at his/her leisure, as well as override the jurisdiction of any Imperial Council member. *The Emperor is the only member within the Guard who has the right to declare war. Article III: The Imperial Council The day to day operations of the Crimson Guard shall be carried out by the Imperial Council, which shall include The Emperor and the following officers: Section 1: The Regent *The Regent shall be considered The Emperor’s deputy and therefore second-in-command of the Crimson Guard. *The Regent shall assist The Emperor in his/her duties. *The Regent shall assume the position of Emperor should The Emperor become unavailable. Section 2: The Lord of Internal Affairs *The Lord of Internal Affairs shall be considered the head of internal affairs, and as such shall be charged with jurisdiction over recruitment, admissions, membership activity, internal security and media, and the education of the membership. *The Lord of Internal Affairs may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Section 3: The Lord of Military Affairs *The Lord of Military Affairs shall be considered the head of the military, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to organize both offensive and defensive wars and coordinate rogue responses as well as maintaining effifiency and performance of the Guard military. *The Lord of Military Affairs may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Section 4: The Lord of Foreign Affairs *The Lord of Foreign Affairs shall be considered the head of foreign affairs, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to pursue treaties and submit them for discussion to The General Assembly, as well as to receive and entertain foreign envoys as well as maintaining the good name of the Crimson Guard and coordinating a diplomatic corps. *The Lord of Foreign Affairs may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Section 5: The Lord of Financial Affairs *The Lord of Financial Affairs shall be considered the head of finance and trade, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to oversee the distribution of financial aid and technology, and the organization of trade as well as the growth and financial efficiency of the Crimson Guard. *The Lord of Financial Affairs may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Article V: The War Code *The Crimson Guard shall not pursue monetary reparations from offensive wars. *The Crimson Guard shall not accept terms of surrender which require the removal and/or expulsion of any Imperial Council or General Assembly member. *The Crimson Guard shall never apply the measures of 'Permanent and Eternal Zero-Infrastructure' to any individual or alliance. *The Crimson Guard recognizes that the safety of its nations is of primary concern in war. For this reason, it supports the use of nuclear weaponry in general and more specifically the exercise of ‘nuclear first strikes’, in order to protect these nations. Conclusion *With this, the Charter of Crimson Guard is completed. May this document be held in esteem for all perpetuity and be considered totally binding to all who do and shall exist under it. Government Government of the Crimson Guard |} |}